


When I See You Again

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06, that episode was a beautiful thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "You want me to punch you or something?""It could be your last chance."





	When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> A test of the Steter AO3 feed transfer & a ficlet.
> 
> Title is from that heartbreaking [Wiz Khalifa song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk).

"Any last actions?" Peter asks, as they're waiting. For Peter to die, Stiles thinks, because this is the stupidest plan he's ever seen.

"You want me to punch you or something?"

"It could be your last chance."

Peter's hands are low, open, but Stiles has no doubt that he could block anything Stiles throws at him. Stiles has gotten better at punching people ever since Scott became a werewolf, but he's no match for a wolf's reflexes. But something in the way Peter stands makes Stiles think that he's giving Stiles this one last thing. One action, and then he'll be gone.

Stiles curls his fist. He's not angry at Peter, exactly. Peter's done so much shit—murdering people, attacking his best friend, betraying them all, jumpstarting the deadpool—that Stiles knows he could bring up his old anger if he wanted to. But there's new people to be angry at, new enemies. Stiles has learned the hard way that holding grudges isn't worth anything anymore. Not when their enemies become their friends and vice versa at the drop of a claw.

His hand lifts. Peter doesn't move. He doesn't flinch, either. Maybe he knows what's going to happen, but how could he when Stiles doesn't decide until he's halfway through the motion? Stiles takes hold of the top of Peter's shirt, clenching it in his fist. He pulls, and Peter lets himself be pulled, until they're so close their lips could meet.

"Last action, huh," Stiles says.

Peter uses Stiles' breath to say, "I'm amenable."

"I'm not," Stiles tells him. "If you die, I don't want this to be the last fucking memory I have of you and having to wish I had more.

"Will you? Wish you had more?"

"Yeah." Stiles pushes him back, and he hears the riders coming. "If you're alive when I get out, find me."

Peter promises, but it's a promise Stiles doesn't think he's going to keep.

He'd be happy to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
